themannycenturionstheclashofkaijudofandomcom-20200215-history
Master Isao
"You Been Control By Za Yes Manny Which Is Caused You Turn To Apolloina Dragon And Using It For Evil We Must Reseal Za Yes In It Prison Immediately" Isao is the Wind civilization master who is also was Ray's Grand-Uncle and support duel master of the Wind Clans also He was the Light civilization Outpost in Japan and also Isao could teach Manny to summon new creatures like the Wind civilization creatues for sample and also Isao and his family moved from Japan for him to be the Wind duel master and his only students is Wasp and Harpus after Darkspella and her Army have attacked Japan and has his Family moved to Florida which also told by Minevramon that She told them that Darkspella try to take over Japan and which make him and his family moved to find new home in Florida and also his crest moved to other base in Sunshine State so that way Isao can teach Manny to summon Wind creatures Isao Profile Name: Isao Okamoto City: Winter Park State: Florida Affiliation: Kumogakure Clan: Okamoto Clan Attribute: Kaijudo Dragons Civilization: Wind Race: Human Clans: Wind Family Gusty ( Pet ) Raiden Okamoto ( Brother ) Kimiko Okamoto ( Wife ) Satoshi Okamoto ( Son ) Keiko Okamoto ( Daughter-In-Law ) Ichiro Okamoto ( Grandson ) Nobu Okamoto ( Grandson ) Ken Okamoto ( Nephew ) Janet Pierce-Okamoto ( Niece-In-Law ) Raiden Pierce-Okamoto ( Grand-Nephew ) Dojiko Pierce-Okamoto ( Grand-Niece ) Levia Pierce-Okamoto ( Grand-Niece ) Personally Creature Shield Pierce, Blue Divine Dragon Harpie Girl, the Winder Alphadios, Lord of Spirits Acolytes Wasp Haprus Harpiebane Taylean Winja Jakkor Windgear Hawktor Gusthawk Robotallion Windmetal Emmanuel Garcia ( current student ) Wynn Garcia Deck Episode Appearance Hostage For Japan Isao is Ray's Grand-Uncle who was part of Darkspella's alliance and even also Isao was been stubbon old goat who is no longer part of her alliances and even also He was Head of Okamoto Family Household in Japan and when Ray, Manny, Beracules, Grandfather Raiden and Minevramon come to visit him as that even also He have anything to not tell them that He was the Crest and also Manny found out that Isao was part of Darkspella's alliance also that Isao was wrong about that He was part of Darkspella's alliance and that even also He uses Light, Darkness and Fire deck to duel Manny in the studium arena even as also his number unit was Force Focus that He have defeated Dr. Rabies with his Mini Titan Gett and even also Isao lost the duel by Manny's Moonhowler Tribe Spells Celestial Keys Leo - Isao's Gold Celestial Key Gallery Category:Characters Category:Wizards Category:Humans Category:NPC Category:Males Category:Kaijudo Duelists Category:Gauntlet Users Category:Teachers Category:Wind Category:Wind Clans Category:Wind Class Category:Siblings Category:Wind Civilizations Duelists Category:Parents Category:Fathers Category:Grandparents Category:Ray's Family Category:Manny's Masters Category:Dragon Masters Category:Kaijudo Category:Kaijudo Army Category:Kaijudo Side Category:Wizard Class Category:Duel Masters Class Category:Duel Masters Side Category:Duel Masters Duelists Category:Duel Masters Category:Kaijudo Wizards Category:Good Wizards Category:Kaijudo Class Category:Clans Leaders Category:Dragon Duel Masters Category:Civilization Duel Masters Category:Kaijudo Masters Category:Clans Masters Category:Quartz Stone Experts Duel Masters Category:Experts Category:Storm Duel Masters Category:Uncles Category:Council Of Masters Category:Kaijudo Arts Masters Category:Male Characters Category:Wind Civilizations Wizards Category:Floridians Category:Main Characters Category:Gold Key Class